Just a Student
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: He is thought of as the unobtainable teacher.That's where she comes in,Rin the new girl.When a small battle of seduction breaks out what will happen?Will Sesshomaru give into his ultimate temptation?Sess/Rin


**NOTE: FOR A WHILE I HAD NO IDEA OF WHAT TO DO WITH THIS. FINALLY, I DECIDED TO JUST WRAP THE STORY IN THE BEST WAY I SAW POSSIBLE AND COMBINE ALL CHAPTERS TO MAKE THIS A ONE-SHOT. MUCH HAS BEEN CHANGED IN THIS STORY. I REVISED EVERYTHING. IT SHOULD READ MUCH SMOOTHER NOW. SO YEAH, IT'S DONE.**

**Just A Student**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**One-Shot**

**NOTE FOR THOSE READING THIS ON THE FANFICTION DOT NET SITE: THIS HAS BEEN EDITED FOR GRATUIOUS SEX. THE UNCUT VERSION IS ON THE ADULT FANFICTION DOT NET SITE. THE LINK TO MY AUTHOR'S PAGE ON **_**THAT**_** SITE IS ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE FOR **_**THIS**_** SITE. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CHOOSE TO READ IT HERE, YOU AREN'T MISSING MUCH. A FEW WORDS AND LINES CHANGED. JUST DOESN'T SOUND AS DIRTY. THAT'S ALL. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just borrowing the characters for play time.**

The school bell rang on the first day of what the students referred to as, "The beginning of hell." Now usually it was just the bad kids that were late, but wasn't always the case.

"Aww man!*Huff! Huff!* I'm late! Damn alarm clock! I swear I'm gonna fucking shoot it when I get home!" A panicky Rin exclaimed as she ran down the hall to her first period class.

She'd already missed her homeroom. When she finally found her room, she straightened her shirt and skirt. She was just about to open the door, when the door suddenly flew open. That's when she ran into something very tall and very hard. She landed with a thud on the ground.

"Oompf!" Rin cried as she landed on the hard floor, her things scattering on the floor around her.

"Owww! Hey! You should be more careful when you sling the door open like that!" She practically shouted at whoever it was she'd bumped into.

"I'm sorry young lady." She heard a soft, yet demanding, masculine voice say to her.

She opened her eyes to see who it was she was talking to. There she saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His hair was oddly enough silver and was to die for. It was the longest she'd ever seen anyone's hair get. And those eyes. They looked like liquid pools of dark amber.

"Well, come in. You haven't missed anything yet. I was just checking for late students, such as yourself." He said seriously at first, but then added a smirk to the last comment.

'Is it just me, or is he a cocky bastard?' Rin thought as she walked into the class, eyeing her new teacher with suspicion.

When she walked into the classroom, almost all the seats were taken. There was only one in the back corner. As she sat down, the girl with the black hair next to her spoke.

"Alarm clock problems?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that one's fucked up. At least it will be when I'm through with it." Rin said angrily.

"Some sense of humor you got there. Hi, my name's Kagome." The girl that she now knew as Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome, it's nice to meet you. My name's Rin." She said with a genuine smile.

Their conversation was cut off when their teacher started talking.

"Well, I believe that everyone who is important is here. If there are any more students we'll be in trouble. Unless any of you want someone on your lap." He chuckled.

"Oh! Oh! I don't mind! I want someone in my lap. Preferably female." A boy with his hair in a short ponytail waved his hand about as he said this.

"I'm sure you would." The teacher muttered under his breath.

"Before we move on, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sesshomaru Dunkai."

"Can we call you Mr. Dunk?" A boy who looked remarkably similar to Mr. Dunkai asked.

He had the same features as him. This let everyone know that he was related to their teacher just by looking at him.

"No, Mr. Dunkai, you CAN'T." Sesshomaru said, placing an emphasis on the word can't.

Seeing the curious looks on all of the students faces, he figured it was time to explain.

"Students, this is Inuyasha Dunkai. He is my younger brother." Sesshomaru explained.

This cleared up the confusion as the other students made, "oh", faces.

"If we've cleared that mystery up, then I will call everyone's names. Please let me know if you are here."

Names droned on. No one really ever pays attention to theses kinds of things. They answered when their name is called of course. Other than that everyone looked bored as hell. Rin did, however, listen to a few interesting names.

"Sango Aoki."

"Present."

"Inuyasha Dunkai."

"What up!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Naraku Fweko."

"Here."

"Kouga Genko."

"That be me!"

'Great, another knuckle head.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Here!" The raven haired girl sitting next to Rin said enthusiastically.

"Miroku Houshi."

"That's me! And may I just say to all the ladies here today, you're all looking fabulous." This statement caused many eye rolls and a wave of giggles from some of the females in the room.

'And yet another brilliant one.' Sesshomaru messaged his temple in exasperation.

"Ayame Lenkai."

"Here!" The girl with brown hair that was sitting next to Kagome said.

"Rin Yungku."

Rin was so busy paying attention to the other people around her, that she didn't notice when he called her name.

"Rin Yungku."

Finally she realized that her name was being called.

"Oh! Here!"

Sesshomaru looked up to the familiar voice, and saw the same girl he had run into earlier. No one else in the room was paying attention, so no one saw the brief exchange of looks the teacher and student exchanged between each other. Finally looking away, Sesshomaru continued with the lesson.

'Hmmm...where'd that cocky smile go, Mr. Dunkai? I think I'm gonna like it here in Tokyo.' Rin thought, smiling wickedly.

Soon lunch came, so Rin walked down the hall. She was trying to figure out where the cafeteria was.

"Rin! Hey, back here!" Rin heard someone shout behind her.

She turned to see Kagome, Ayame, and the girl she recognized as Sango coming toward her.

"You got first lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you know where the cafeteria is?" Rin asked.

"Yep, follow me." Kagome replied, leading the way.

They walked into the cafeteria, got their food, and sat down at the corner table.

"Hey, what's the deal on Mr. Dunkai? He married?" Rin asked boldly.

"No, why?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Rin said, putting a fry in her mouth after dipping it in ketchup.

"You've got a crush on him, don't you?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Hm, something like that." Rin said, grinning mischievously.

"Uh oh. I don't like that look she's got on her face." Ayame said, joining in on the conversation.

The bell rang, kids ran down the hall whooping and hollering. All were most happy that school was over for the day.

Rin got in her car and drove downtown to her apartment. She didn't live in the best part of town, but it was the only place she could afford. Entering her apartment, Rin had supper and did her homework. She went to sleep soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aw, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Rin yelled as she ran down the hall to her first period class.

"That alarm clock is so fucked!" Rin said angrily.

Sesshomaru opened the door only to see Rin running down the hall. He smirked as he took in her appearance, baggy pants, tank top that cut off mid-belly, hair flying up and down as she ran. She was truly a sight to behold. He had already made his decision.

"Why, hello, Miss Yungku. Alarm clock broken?" He asked with a smug expression on his face.

"No, but it will be soon." Rin said, royally pissed and not in the mood for anyone's shit.

"Ah, well I suggest you go buy one. Once you are out of detention, of course." Sesshomaru replied.

"What! Aww, shit!"

Rin was shocked as hell to say the least. How could he give her detention? She'd only come to class late twice! Just before he walked back inside, she thought for sure that she'd seen a smirk on his face.

'So, you wanna play, huh?' Rin thought, smiling evilly as she walked down the hall to Mr. Dunkai's classroom.

It was only the second day of school and she had detention, but Rin was already hatching an evil scheme for her silver-haired teacher. Rin entered, immediately went to her desk and sat down.

"So how long do I have to sit in this shit hole?" Rin propped her feet up on the chair of the desk next to her.

"Watch your mouth Miss Yungku." Sesshomaru lifted his gaze and glared at her in disapproval.

"Ooo. So you do get pissed." Rin said, smirking.

"Don't you have homework to work on?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed with the teen.

"Nope! Finished it during class." Rin replied as she lifted her arms above her head.

As she stretched she exposed most of her smooth stomach. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, trying to act as if he didn't see anything.

'Hmm...' Rin licked her lips in thought.

"Um, Mr. Dunkai? Is there another chair I can sit in that's more comfortable? My back's starting to hurt from this seat." Rin asked in mock innocence.

Sesshomaru didn't notice the trap. He thought she really did have pain in her back. If he had known the real reason she wanted another chair, he would have refused her.

"Why yes, there's another chair over here. You can take this seat." He pointed to it.

"Why thank you, Mr. Dunkai." Rin walked over to take a seat.

"Ahh, this is much better." Rin said, crossing her legs.

Sesshomaru's eye caught this movement. His eyes roamed over her beautiful longs legs. The fact that she was wearing a mini-skirt didn't help either, as it slid up her leg when she crossed them.

It was then that she uncrossed them, revealing a shot of her panties for a brief moment. He began to sweat. He was already getting aroused. This was beginning to get to him.

"You know what? I forgot I had an appointment today. How about we continue this detention tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru got up quickly.

He was careful not to reveal his hard on that he received by looking at the girl's panties.

"Oh, okay then." Rin answered, pretending not to know what was going on.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out ahead of him.

She made sure to sway her hips even more than she usually did.

When Sesshoumaru got home he headed straight for the bathroom to take an ice cold shower. He'd been thinking about the peep shot of Rin's panties the entire way home and his dick ached from being hard for so long.

Despite what everyone at school thought about him, he wasn't a ladies man. He'd never had much desire for women in his busy life. He was always too caught up in his work to think about getting laid.

This new student of his however, stirred desires that he'd never experienced before. Oh but this was wrong. He couldn't have sexual desires for one of his students. It was morally wrong.

'I'll just have to be stronger and not give in to this new temptation.' Sesshomaru thought as he stood in the shower.

Rin went to work that day. She was a bit late but her boss was lenient enough. He understood the importance of an education. She worked adequately and left around closing time.

Once at home she hopped in the shower and took a nice, long hot shower.

"Mmm, so good." She said, as she reveled in the feel of the water that ran down her breasts,

The drops of water that rained down on her excited her breasts. She began to message one of them with her thumb and index finger. She decided now was the time to get out. She all but ran to her room and dried off.

Once in her robe, she laid down on the bed and got comfortable. She slid her hand down and message herself in a most delightful way. As her hand began to move faster, she threw her head back. She was engulfed in the pleasure she was giving to herself.

"Mm! Unh!" She cried as she could feel herself tipping over the edge.

Her mind's eye took her through various fantasies. Her mind was flipping through so many images until she caught a flash of silver. Sesshomaru. Tall and broad shouldered. Pale, flawless skin. She pictured herself riding him with slow and languid movements.

Moving her hand as fast as she could, she finally had an earth shattering finish. Panting and breathing hard she began to grow sleepy, so she threw back the covers and climbed into the bed. Eyelids growing heavy, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Rin actually woke up on time, no thanks to her alarm clock. The poor device now lay on the floor broken. She hopped out of bed and got ready for school. She smiled evilly as she got ready. She had something planned for him, the intangible teacher.

The day went by quickly. Rin itched to get through her classes, so she could get to detention. Finally, school had ended and it was time for detention. Rin walked to Mr. Dunkai's room and peeked through the window.

There he sat. Not working on anything, just looking bored. A smile spread across her lips as she swung the door open, hitting it against the wall. She managed to scare the shit out of Sesshomaru. That was always a bonus.

She walked in seductively. Sesshomaru watched her as she sauntered past him. His eyes focused on her rear end. He noticed that she was wearing a long sweater.

'That's odd. It's not that cold out.' He thought.

He soon realized why she wore the excessively long sweater. It was to cover up the violation she wore underneath. A black halter top and black mini-skirt with slits on both sides that barely covered her ass was what she wore. She sat down in her desk and crossed her legs. This revealed pretty much all of her ass.

His face suddenly paled when he realized what he was seeing. She was not wearing any panties. The revealed lips looked smooth, not a trace of hair.

Lips curled into a smile as the owner of those lips soaked the silver haired male's reaction in. He cleared his throat as he fidgeted with his shirt. The curl at her lips broadened as she decided to fuck with him, just as he did with her earlier when they met.

She would make him suffer. Make him want her. Then refuse him of the release that he would be dying for.

"What's the matter Mr. Dunkai, see something that interests you?" She said seductively.

"*Ahem* Now you know better than to dress like that at school Miss Yungku." Sesshomaru responded, desperately striving for normalcy.

He was already starting to get aroused by her moist looking entrance. Rin decided to take things a little bit further. She slid her fingers down. His eyes glazed over with lust.

She began to work her fingers slowly, excited by his hungry eyes devouring her. Oh lord in heaven, how he wanted her now more than ever. He watched her head fly back. Tendrils of her long flowing dark hair flew about her head. The end was near for this gorgeous creature he was viewing.

How he longed to run his tongue down her intricately designed throat. It was like slow torture. Having to sit there and just watch, as she gave pleasure to herself.

Lips of juicy red parted as a tongue came out and swept over them. They glowed. Her body shuddered as the climax passed through her. Legs slightly twitched in the process. A small shiver ran through Sesshomaru as he watched her.

Rin looked at the clock and stood from her seat. She donned her long sweater once more.

"Time flies when you're havin' fun, 'eh?" She chuckled slightly as she saw the humor behind her little statement.

Sesshomaru found that he couldn't really reply. He was still in shock from what he had just witnessed. Rin noticed this and decided to play up on his handicap.

"What's the matter Teach? Cat got your tongue?" She licked her lips at him and winked.

When he still didn't reply, she decided to make her grand exit. Taking the two fingers she'd just used to pleasure herself, she touched them to his slightly agape mouth. She slid them to the tip of his tongue. She would let him have a small taste of her.

His eyes finally met with hers. Liquid amber darkened in honey dipped passion met her eyes. Just as he tried to taste more of her from her fingers, she removed them. She headed toward the door and said before she exited;

"Until our next meeting, Teach."

From which point she left. She held the two fingers that she'd pleasured herself with earlier up over her shoulder, waving adieu to him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as she disappeared around the corner.

"So, Miss Yungku, you wish to play?"

Sesshoumaru stood in the shower breathing heavily as he thought of the young temptress. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else, his mind would always drift back to her pleasuring herself.

He looked down at the erection he had, but refused to give into pleasuring himself . In truth; he was disgusted with himself. How could he not have control over his own body anymore? He's been without intimate contact for several years now. He should be able to handle this! Instead he wanted to jump the young woman each moment he laid his eyes upon her. He couldn't do this, it was wrong!

Turning off the water roughly, he yanked away the curtain. Well, perhaps more like ripping it off. He hardly gave a damn at this point however. He refused to go out like this, so he would go to the one place he always went to in his time of desperation.

The Dragon's Den.

He pulled his car into the parking space and went in.

Meanwhile across town, Rin had just gotten off from her job.

"Come on girl, you need to have some fun." A spunky co-worker said to Rin.

Rin had not known Linda for very long, but she was already becoming very fond of the petite little fireball. She was just like her, how could she not like her. So, putting all of her faith in the young woman, she consented to go with her. Linda had gone on and on about this place and she had to admit to being curious about it.

They pulled into the parking lot of the already packed club, The Dragon's Den.

'Here we go.' Rin thought inwardly as she followed her friend in.

All around her she was covered in the veil of the booming music. It was like something out of a music video. Immediately as she walked in, a drink was shoved into her hands. She was hardly naive. She had been described throughout her lifetime as; daring, vivacious, sultry, wicked and just plain old wild. She was never however, described as naive. So she drank.

Within the hour she was dancing in the middle of a male sandwich, being touched all over by the male admirers.

Sesshomaru was dancing with several females all at once. He was having a nice time. He didn't think he'd be taking any of these women home though. He looked around the dance floor at the many writhing bodies.

He saw a large group of men gathered around something or someone.

'Why are there so many men over there? Must be ogling some female.'

Finally disgusted with the whole thing, he pushed and shoved his way into the crowd. Perhaps orgy would have been a better description. When he finally made his way through, he felt rather molested by so many of the grabby hands trying to grab someone else.

He was stunned when he finally reached the middle. There, smack dab in the center of these horny males was Rin, dancing like some sort of sex goddess. The sweat glistened off of her tanned skin as she danced in rhythm with the seductive tones of a Switchblade Symphony song.

'My god!'

Pissed, he tore his way through the rest of the males and grabbed Rin from their grasp. He dragged her away from them until he had her cornered in the back, where the light barely touched.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?! You're underage young lady!" He yelled in outrage.

"Well the same could be asked of you! Don't you have class tomorrow, Teach?!" She yelled back, equally outraged.

Sesshomaru became infuriated by her. How dare she raise her voice to him, didn't she know that he was her elder as well her teacher?! Slamming her against the wall he whispered in her ear;

"Now Miss Yungku, do not speak to your elders in such a manner. You don't want me to have to spank you, do you?"

He smirked when he felt a shiver flow down her spine. The smirk quickly faded however when she whispered back;

"I'd like that Teach. Spank me good and hard."

This time Rin was the one to smirk as she felt him shiver slightly. Grabbing the front of his pants she earned a groan from him. This pleased her, so she decided to continue her little torture fest. She then reached into his pants and grabbed a hold of him. This earned her a moan.

Dancing to the beat of the music that aided in their little fantasy, she pushed into his pants with her pelvis. She just barely brushed against him, never actually pulling it out. She was a tease. Slowly she pumped as they danced feverishly.

Their breaths hitting each others faces as their noses touched. Their lips were just centimeters away from each others.

He could feel his end coming and so could she, but she didn't want him to have it. He hadn't earned it yet. So, coldly, she let go. She took her hand out of his pants and pushed her way past him. She left. Sesshomaru could only look after her as he felt the pain left from her unfinished work.

"You're cold little bitch you know that? Just for there will be no extra credit for you."

He lay asleep in his bed. He couldn't really get to sleep, so he just lay there. It was a humid night, the heat laying around his skin like a light cloud.

The windows opened. He looked toward them. Confused he sat up slightly. Then he saw her. Crawling on the floor. She made her way to the bed. Her small body dressed in nothing more than a white silk dress.

She crawled over to him, pushing him down with her weight as she straddled him. Her hair flowed over her shoulders in thick voluminous waves. She breathed in his ear, her hot breath touching it. His blood began to stir.

"Sesshomaru...I want you..." She breathed huskily into his ear and licked at his earlobe.

He closed his eyes as he felt her tongue against his earlobe. He moved his head to her shoulder and kissed it passionately, swirling his tongue in small circles around her bare shoulder.

She moved her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. He took advantage of this and nipped at her neck. He slid his tongue along it, up her jaw line, and finally claimed her mouth. He released all of his pent up passion. He punished her lips. She had been very naughty. She needed to be punished.

His hands roamed over her back, down her backside, and just as he was about to reach down her inner thigh....

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He sat upright quickly as if he had just had a nightmare. He breathed hard, panting for air as if he had been strangled by the thoughts that were running wildly through his mind.

"Blasted hells! I'm even dreaming of her!" He ran a shaky hand through his damp hair that was matted to his face from sweat.

"This has to stop." He looked at the clock and sighed.

Rising from the bed he stretched and walked to the bathroom. He decided to take a cold shower to cool down. As he stood under the shower he took a deep breath and held it in for a moment, releasing slowly. Why? Why did this girl have such an effect on him? It just wasn't natural to be so...obsessive.

Was she an obsession to him? Maybe, it would explain why he always noticed her and craved to be with her. If only in her presence, it didn't matter because she had him under her spell and she knew it. The fact that she knew this only made things more complicated, since that's exactly how she wanted things.

No matter how much he wanted her though, he knew he couldn't have her. It was wrong to yearn for his student's touches. To crave hearing her voice. To go crazy from not seeing her at least once a day, if not more. She was just his student, nothing more. That's what he had to keep telling himself if he wanted to survive through the school year.

She wasn't old enough to be with him. He was too old for her and that just wasn't right. No, he wouldn't give in. He turned the water off once he was finished cleaning himself and stepped out of the shower. Getting dressed in khaki pants and a casual button down shirt, he grabbed his brief case and left his small apartment.

Rin woke up not as late as she usually did, which was a surprise to her since she always woke up late and got up to take a quick five minute shower. She dressed with speed in an extremely short black skirt and black tank top and ran out the door of her spacious apartment to speed to school.

"Why am I always late! GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Well, maybe if I'm lucky I'll get detention with Mr. Dunkai." She smirked as she thought of their last encounter.

How they danced pressed up against each other to the erotic music that played over head. It was great to be alive indeed. For Rin knew she was getting closer to the teacher and breaking his restraints. Soon he would only think of her every waking moment of his life. She would have him wrapped around her finger for the simple pleasure of knowing that she could have a man as beautiful as he obeying her every whim.

She parked in her favorite spot in the back. It was never occupied since it was way in the back and no one wanted to be in the back. Rin didn't care though, it was her spot now and she personally loved it.

She got out of her car and jogged to the school. She knew that she was late and that she would most likely be spending another wonderful afternoon with her favorite teacher. She ran down the hall and stopped at the door to the class that always interested her the most.

The door opened and there stood Mr. Dunkai. She wanted to call him Sesshomaru, but since she couldn't she would just refer to him as Mr. Dunkai for now.

"Well, look who decided to show up. I had a feeling if I opened the door I'd find you outside again. I trust you slept well considering your tardiness to my class. I will expect to see you for-" He suddenly stopped.

If he gave her detention again it would be giving her exactly what she wanted. No, he couldn't keep giving her detention or soon his worst fear would come true. He would break. Crack and give into her demands.

"I won't give you detention, but I would like to have a word with you after class young lady." He said quickly, not looking her straight in the eye.

He opened the door and stepped back, allowing her entrance. She walked by him, brushing her hand against his crotch on her way by. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from groaning out with delight. She smirked as she felt him stiffen slightly on her way by. It was so much fun. Getting him riled up, only to let him fall and crash without letting him have his sweet release.

Class continued the same as always. Rin watched Sesshomaru's every movement, studying him. She wanted to know everything she could about this man who fascinated her so much. As class came to an end the students began to frantically pack their things and ran out when dismissed.

Rin sat for a moment and waited as the last of the students left. Rising from her seat she made her way over to Sesshomaru's desk, who was now watching her every move.

"So, Mr. Dunkai, what was it that you needed to see me about?" She sat on his desk in front of him and crossed her legs.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore this and decided to get to the point.

"Miss Yungku, we can not continue with these irresponsible actions." He said with his head held high, a serious expression on his face.

"Irresponsible actions?" She asked innocently.

"Your little games of seduction will not work on me my dear. It isn't right and you know it. So, please end this meaningless quest of yours." He didn't dare look her in the eye.

"Oh, I get it. This is because you're my teacher. You think I'm still too young to be serious about having sex with my teacher. Well, I have news for you Sesshomaru... I've had plenty of sex. I'm no virgin. Would you like to see what I can get my mouth to do? You can't fight this. You want it, I can see it. You're so used to being in control of everything in your life aren't you? That's it isn't it? For all your talking about you being my teacher and how it's wrong, you're just afraid. Afraid of losing control over yourself." She smiled sweetly, but her eyes held a look of lust and power in them.

It sent a shiver up Sesshomaru's spine. How did this girl know so much?

"I'm not as young as you think my dear teacher. Now I must get going. My next class will be starting soon and I can't be late. Would you perhaps like to talk to my parents?" She smiled a slightly evil smile.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe talking to the girl's parents would help him figure out how a girl so young could be this way. He didn't really trust the smile she wore though. Was she trying to challenge him or something? Maybe she didn't think he would take her up on this offer and was just testing him to see how brave he was.

"Yes, that is fine. Perhaps that will clear up some issues in this matter."

Rin took a sticky pad from his desk and wrote her address out quickly.

"Here you are. Bye." She whispered into his ear as she stuck her tongue out to touch his earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

This action made his mind flash back to the dream he had the previous night. He closed his eyes. He was already getting a little turned on by her close contact. Rin knew this and smiled. She rose from her spot on the desk and walked out of the class, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru in his classroom.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Rin, she was looking forward to Sesshomaru coming to her apartment. So maybe not the best way to get him to come to her apartment, but still effective.

The last bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the school day. Rin sauntered her way over to her car with grace and elegance. The way she walked showed her confidence and her feeling of victory. She made her way to work and parked in her space.

Hopefully work would be almost as good as school had been for her.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk grading papers, or at least trying to. He couldn't quite concentrate on his task when his mind kept wandering to a certain student of his. He wondered how she had known all of these things about him already.

He sighed. He was never going to get done with his work today. His thoughts were somewhere else entirely. Packing up, he locked up for the day and left.

He climbed into his car and drove home to shower before he headed to the address Rin gave him earlier.

Rin finished her work and asked her boss if she could leave early for an appointment she had. He said it was fine. She made her way over to her apartment and cleaned the place up a little before she took her shower. She was more than a little excited to be having her teacher come to the place where she resided.

Sesshomaru made his way over to the address that Rin gave him and parked in front of the apartment complex.

'Rin lives in an apartment? I always pictured her living in a glorious home for some reason.'

He shrugged and looked down at the paper. It did have an apartment number written on it. He must have just overlooked it. Walking inside, he looked around as he made his way to the elevator. He stopped when he arrived at Rin's door. Straightening his shirt, he rang the doorbell.

He would figure out what the hell was going on in Rin's life once and for all. The door opened and his breath caught in his throat as it revealed a stunningly beautiful Rin. By her appearance you could tell she had just stepped out of the shower.

Her black hair was shining around her shoulders in little curls. She wore a small black t-shirt, that was obviously too short for her since it showed some of her stomach and a pair of form fitting black capri's.

"Hello, Rin. I'm here to speak to your parents. I trust you remember."

"Yes, of course Mr. Dunkai. Come in." She stood aside for him to enter.

She smirked as she watched him enter. This was almost too easy.

"Rin, where are your parents?" He asked as he turned around to look at her.

They stood there in the dimly lit apartment. Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru and stopped in front of him.

"I don't know." She stated, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"So, they are not home yet I take it?" He asked.

She couldn't help but smile at his lack of knowledge in this department. It was obvious that the man was sexually repressed. He still had no idea after looking around her apartment. Well, she trusted that he was a smart man. Maybe he wouldn't disappoint her and figure it out in time. She moved her hand and touched his face.

"Such soft skin." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru froze when her hand came in contact with his face. What was she doing? What if her parents were to come home? Then what would they do? He would surely lose his job. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Rin was closing the gap between their faces. He stopped her just in time however, to look at her face.

"What are you doing? What if your parents were to come home? There would be serious consequences Rin."

"Haven't you figured it out by now? I trusted you to at least realize the truth by now. You've seen my home."

"Figured what out?" He was confused by her ease.

"I don't have any parents Sesshomaru. I live alone." She answered as she closed the gap between their faces.

Sesshomaru pulled her away from him, holding her by her shoulders.

"Alone? But you said-"

"Yes, I know what I said. If I were to ask you to come to my apartment after telling you that I live alone would you come? Would you come knowing that I have no parents?" She walked towards him slowly, backing him into the wall.

"You are right, I wouldn't have come." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to deceive you, but there were things I wanted to discuss with you that I couldn't talk about while at school."

"Such as?" He raised a brow.

"That I don't live with my parents. And I'm not as young as I appear Sesshomaru." She lifted her gaze, bringing her heated gaze to his.

"Well, I guess those aren't really things you can tell me while at school. Why are you alone Rin? Aren't you supposed to be with foster parents or relatives?" He looked down at her in concern.

"My parents didn't die, they didn't want me. I was thrown out." She said as a matter of fact.

"Thrown out? Why?"

"THAT is none of your business." Her eyebrows furrowed into an angry glare.

Sesshomaru actually felt intimidated by it, something he had never felt in his entire life. So much anger danced in those brown eyes of hers. How could a girl so full of life be so angry?

"Rin, how old are you?" He had to know.

"I was eighteen yesterday, but today was my birthday and now I'm nineteen." Her eyes softened a bit.

"Wait, aren't you a bit behind in school then? You should done by now."

The two sat down so Rin could explain her current situation.

"I'm not finished with school because I couldn't go to school for awhile. I had no money, so I was out working and saving up as much as I could to survive. That's why I have to finish school. I need my diploma. I also need more money so I can go to college and get a better job."

Sesshomaru had to admit that despite her age, Rin was actually a really strong person. She hadn't asked for anyone's help and still managed to get by on her own. Still, he was worried about a lovely young lady such as Rin being out on her own. There were lots of men who would love to take advantage of her current situation.

"Rin, while I admire your heroic nature, I can't very well condone this kind of lifestyle that you lead. You're much too young to live on your own still, even if you've managed to do it this long. No one your age should have to be alone." He leaned forward, looking down into her eyes.

"Ohh, so you're worried about me, Teach? That...." She started and dropped down from her chair, getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to his lap.

"...Is so sweet..." She raised herself up on her knees, now in between his legs.

She dragged her nails down his thighs, making him shudder from the feeling. Rin brought her lips close to his, her breath dancing against his. She brushed her lips against his slightly, making him want them more than anything. He couldn't take it anymore and felt the reins snap as he grabbed the back of her neck and crushed his lips against her hers.

Their tongues struggled against each others for control. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, leaving them panting for air. He slid his tongue down her delicate neck, around her jaw line and down the side of her neck. It was just like his dream, only this time it was real. He nipped into the curve of her neck, making her gasp with delight. He smirked into her neck.

Rin decided it was now her turn to have fun and began to grind into Sesshoumaru, making him moan out in surprise. Rin loved the way she could make him pant. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, how long has it been since you've had sex?" She breathlessly asked in the midst of their excitement.

"Wha-?" He asked out in surprise.

"You don't have to tell me, but I think it's been quite a while." She smile wickedly at him as she thrust her hips into him.

He groaned harder.

"W-why do you think that?" He strained out through his teeth as his head went back slightly.

"Because...you're so deliciously sensitive to all of my touches. Every little touch has you shivering for the next and I love it." She brushed her lips against his, breathing on his face.

He couldn't understand how she knew so much, but he didn't care. Never in his life had he experienced this kind of feeling. He felt emotions he never felt before. Wanting. Needing. Yearning. He felt all of those things for the first time in his life. It was an unnerving experience for him.

Yet, despite this, he loved the sensations that traveled through his veins and soon hunger overtook him. A hunger for Rin. He crushed Rin's small form to him and began ravishing her lips, then made his way down. Rin's breaths became more ragged as he went to her chest. He couldn't stop himself as he felt all restraint that he had once possessed go out of his mind and body. Then a thought rang out through his head.

'What am I doing!' He ceased all action as it screamed throughout him.

Rin froze when she felt him stop. She wasn't surprised that he did though. In fact she was expecting him to stop in the middle of their fun.

"So you came to your senses again, eh? Oh well, I guess I can't blame you for being so hesitant. What with me being a student and all." She leaned over into his ear and huffed air into it just to make him react.

"But I already told you, I'm not giving you up." She sat back with a smirk on her lips that looked as if she had won already.

"And I told you Miss Yungku, you are just a student. Nothing more." He rose and exited the apartment, vowing to never return to the dark confines of her abode.

"Mmmmm, I love it when he acts like he has authority over me." Rin licked her lips as she watched his retreating figure.

Sesshomaru headed back to his place to think things over. A shower would be nice at this point, cold of course. His car pulled into it's parking place and he went up the stairs to his apartment.

Going about his business he soon slipped into his large bed and fell into another dream of his amorous young student.

Several weeks went by after that with no contact from Rin. Oh she came to class and participated, but she didn't... do anything. It was unnerving to see her so subdued in his presence. She was like any other of his students now. He found he didn't like it. Thinking over everything that occurred during the past weeks, would it really be so horrible if they were to get involved?

She had already confirmed she was of legal age. Once she graduated there would be no problems over their relationship. Relationship? Was that what he wanted with this young lady? Yes. It was. He seemed genuinely drawn to Rin and she just had this energy about her. It was life itself. She had a maturity that had come from her hardships. It would be an insult to not see Rin as an adult now.

He supposed he was beginning to care for her now. And perhaps, if he was being honest with himself... He was lonely.

She went and got his address from the front office. She'd made up some bogus excuse about needing to return something of his that she'd found on school grounds. The old woman there didn't even question the sweet smiling young lady standing before her.

She made her way to his apartment and rang the bell. She wondered what his reaction would be to her being there.

The door opened.

Amber eyes widened in great surprise.

"Rin. How did you find this address?"

"Old women are always willing to believe a sweet smiling face like this. Aren't you going to invite me in? Teach?" Rin rolled her head back seductively and bared her neck at him.

That neck. She really liked tempting him didn't she? Well, the game had changed now and he was the only one who knew the new rules.

He stepped back and let her through. She sauntered by him and he took the obvious invitation to examine her body. Yes, how the rules had changed. For him. It was hunting time.

He walked up to her back, but didn't get too close. No use scaring the prey.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah. I came for a different reason. Would you like to know that reason?" She sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

Her legs were bare. She was wearing another mini-skirt.

"I would indeed." He sat on the same couch as she did, only at the other end.

He had to act as her prey. It was only a matter of time before the huntress realized she had become the prey.

"I'm here...to finish... our game." She breathed into his ear as she climbed on to his lap.

Her legs straddled his thighs. He didn't dare touch them. Couldn't compromise himself. Not yet...

"Now Rin. We've gone over this before. I thought you had come to a wise decision to stop all of this." He spoke his line.

"I was just backing off a little. Never stopped thinking about you. About this." She nibbled at his ear.

"Tell me you want this as much as I do." She dragged her smooth cheek across his own.

His restraints snapped. Her breathy words, the smooth feel of skin. All of it was too much to fight against anymore. No more fighting. He grabbed her roughly by her upper arms and attacked her mouth.

Rin went wild immediately after that. It was like they were fighting each other in passion. Hair of different extremes flying about their heads. Arms grabbing, groping. Thighs tightening about each other. There was no love in these actions. Lust fueled everything.

Sesshomaru tossed Rin aside for a moment. He stood up and grabbed her. They stumbled their way to the bedroom.

Time hazed by. Lips everywhere. Tongues met and parted ways for other destinations. Hands journeyed long and fast. Breaths panted puffs of air out that dueled against themselves. Finally, the owners of these lips, tongues, hands and breaths came together.

Time sped up and cleared once more. His eyes looked up. She was above him. Moving just as languid as she had in his dreams. Only faster. Harder. The coiling in his gut grew in intensity at the mere sight of her wanton body arching on top of him. Her head tipped back as her lips parted.

Nearly there.

Time stopped. There. They were there.

They collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Breaths panting and bodies cooling. Rin moved to get up, Sesshomaru simply grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. He curled around her and tightened his hold.

Minutes went by. Until finally;

"Rin. Leave that measly apartment of yours and come stay with me."

Rin shot up out of his arms at that.

"Wha-?"

"You shouldn't have to be alone. If you stay with me, you can focus on your education better. You can put all of your money towards your college tuition."

"Yeah? And what would you get? Huh? A nice bed buddy. Is that it? A nice little FUCK TOY?!" She screamed.

"No Rin. That is not why I ask you to stay. I simply wish to help you."

"I don't need your help!!"

"No. I need yours." He whispered so quietly he thought perhaps Rin hadn't heard it.

"What?" Rin breathed out in question.

"I do not like being alone here. I have begun to care for you and would enjoy your presence here. Help me cast away these feelings of loneliness." He stated.

Minutes dragged by and slowly Rin relaxed and laid back down. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her once more. Silence reigned for a long time. His eyes grew heavy. He was just entering sleep when;

"Ok." A tentative and uncertain answer was given.

He drifted to sleep with a tiny smile in response.

Ta da! Finished now.


End file.
